


When Plans go Awry

by Just2Protect



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Foreplay, Heat Sex, I don't know kinks, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Lance Needs a Hug, Long foreplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Omega Lance, Oral Sex, Plans Go Awry, Sad Omega, Shance (Voltron) - Freeform, Shiro gives hugs, TA Shiro, Valentine's Day, alpha shiro, college student lance, heat - Freeform, intersex lance, possible impregnation kink, possible pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just2Protect/pseuds/Just2Protect
Summary: Everything had been planned. Today was supposed to be perfect. But then Lance's heat just HAD to start.





	When Plans go Awry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day Sky! I was your giftee! So this is my first Voltron and my first Explicit content! Thank you.

Lance curled tighter around the sweet-smelling pillow in his grip as another series of cramps wracked through him. Not for the first time in his life, the Omega cursed his secondary gender and the regular side effect of heat from just being what he was.  
Today though had to be the absolute worst chance for his heat to arrive. After years of dating, he and his Alpha boyfriend, Shiro, had decided to move in together for the last year of Lance's university experience. After one of the academically best semesters of his life, finishing a needed class within a couple weeks in January, Shiro had surprised him with reservations at a nice restaurant in town for Valentine's day. They'd planned the whole evening. After Lance's last class, Shiro would pick him up in his old black truck, a rare treat in and of itself, and the two would go into town just to window shop until their reservations and then after dinner, Shiro had promised a surprise Lance would love.  
But, of freaking course, Lance's heat had thrown a monkey wrench in their plans. Shiro had woken up that morning and could smell Lance's heat starting. He'd called Lance's university to have him excused from classes and had then called the restaurant to cancel their reservations and then he'd left, claiming he'd be back soon.  
Lance looked up at Shiro's alarm clock and let out a groan. It was almost 2 and Shiro had left at 9. Of course, Shiro was a TA and had a couple classes to help but he still should've been done by noon because he and Lance always shared unhurried lunch at noon.  
His inner Omega whimpered at the knowledge that it was now two hours past when Shiro should've been home but he was nowhere to be seen or heard. Of course, Lance tried coming up with anything to explain Shiro's absence. Students could have distracted him after a particularly difficult lecture, or he could have had a pop quiz to grade for his professor, or maybe some students had turned in a paper assignment late and he was grading their papers.  
But of course, the darker part of his mind that he constantly tried to ignore had to rear its ugly head then and there.  
He's gone. He left to find someone better. Someone who won't ruin special days like this. He's not coming back.  
Lance let out a scream into Shiro's pillow as he grabbed his own and slapped it on top of his own head as if that would shut out that irritating little voice saying he wasn't good enough for his Alpha. Despite that, he curled ever tighter around Shiro's pillow and couldn't stop himself from starting to cry as another series of cramps wracked through him. 

Shiro bit his lip as he balanced the wrapped boxes in one hand and a large, white package stuck under his other arm. Outside his apartment, he struggled to set anything down gently so he could get his key and get inside, but after a little balancing act that he personally considered a miracle, he managed to get the package down on the ground without dropping any of the wrapped packages. He unlocked the door, pushed the package inside with his boot and set the wrapped packages on top of the mailed one before he shut the door.  
Once the door was shut, the Alpha pulled down his scarf and stopped just as he was about to call for his Omega.  
The entire apartment smelled rancid with dread, fear, and pain. Immediately, Shiro was on edge and snarled as he yanked off his outerwear, leaving him in a pair of jeans and a golf shirt as he began stalking through the apartment. Nothing was disturbed from when he'd left earlier that morning. But none of that reassured him.  
Soon enough, there was only one place left to check; the bedroom he shared with Lance.  
"Lance?! Lance honey!" Shiro called as he opened the door and came inside. Again, there was no sign of entry by anyone who shouldn't have been there. Lance had built his nest and lay in the middle of it, with Shiro's pillow clutched to his chest and his own pillow over his head and his slight form shaking with hiccupping sobs. Shiro cursed himself internally for being gone so long as he dropped down to the edge of Lance's nest. "Lance? Sweetie can I come in?" Lance's head moved in a nodding motion and Shiro all but flung himself next to his Omega, pulling his slimmer lover into his arms and hushing the crying male as he held him close. "It's okay honey. I'm here. You're okay." He kept whispering reassurances to his Omega as Lance clung to him and the crying slowly came to a stop.  
Shiro pressed kisses to the Omega's temple before he pulled away enough to look Lance in his red-rimmed eyes.  
"What happened honey?" he asked.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? Honey, what are you talking about?" Shiro asked, rubbing Lance's exposed and chilly arms.  
"I ruined your plans," Lance sniffled. Shiro yanked him back against his chest and held him tightly.  
"Sweetheart, you didn't ruin anything. It's your heat and you can't control that. Don't ever apologize for something beyond your control, understand? I should be apologizing for taking so long."  
"What were you doing?" Shiro chuckled as he pulled away.  
"Can I go get it?" he asked. Lance nodded and Shiro pulled off his shirt, leaving the room with Lance clinging to it very much the way a child would a teddy bear. He grabbed the packages and brought them into the bedroom. Lance's eyes widened as Shiro set them down at the edge of the nest.  
"What's all this?" Lance asked as he scooched over. Shiro handed him one of the wrapped packages and the younger opened it, revealing a delicious meal of perfectly seasoned steak, asparagus, and potatoes, still steaming.  
"The restaurant is run by a friend of mine. When I told him you're in heat, he insisted on sending dinner home with me and having some more stuff ready for the duration. He had me come in after class and tell the cooks what you like. Then I had this." Shiro pushed the largest package towards his lover. Lance set the food aside and waited for Shiro to break through the tape before he opened the cardboard flaps to look inside.  
The interior of the box was filled with thick, soft blankets and at the very bottom was a projector.  
Lance happily pulled out the blankets and began adding them to his nest. Shiro smiled as he set up the projector and taped a sheet up on the wall.  
"What are we watching?" Lance asked as Shiro set up the projector. The Alpha smiled before coming over and pressing a kiss to his Omega's nose.  
"That's a surprise. For right now, do you need anything?" Lance considered it for a moment. Based on the cramps he'd had and how long he'd been having them, he had a few hours at most until his heat hit full blast and he'd be demanding his Alpha's knot.  
"I think we should eat some of this food before the heat really starts up." Shiro nodded and began running through the various boxes and their contents until both Alpha and Omega had what they wanted. Lance had settled on a juicy piece of steak and a large, lightly salted potato. Shiro had a thick slice of pork, roasted vegetables and a side of rice. The rest of the food was stored away in the nearby fridge for freshness and easy access during Lance's heat.  
As Lance slowly dug into his potato, his appetite already waning, Shiro checked their heat supplies. Ice packs, condoms, lube, blankets, towels, a few knotted dildos, a stash of Lance's favorite chocolates and candies and of course, Lance's skincare regimen specially made to deal with the increased hormones and sweating his heat brought on yet also easy enough that Shiro could do it himself if he needed to. He had learned from experience that Lance would have a hissy fit if he came out of his heat with a pizza-face of acne.  
Once the little box of small supplies was tucked away nearby, Shiro checked the closet for their more extreme supplies. Massive bins created a new wall in the back of the closet and all were labeled with either "pillows" or "blankets". Shiro would certainly never forget the one time Lance had tried to get a head start on making his nest, only to have his hard work ruined by an unplanned rainstorm and a window left open. It took days for all the blankets to dry, leaving Lance with very little nest construction tools meaning that heat had been spent mostly soothing a crying Omega. Not a pleasant experience and certainly not something Shiro ever allowed again. The next storm to come through unexpectedly didn't touch Shiro's emergency reserves of pillows and blankets and that heat was much more enjoyable.  
Satisfied that his emergency supplies were prepared and ready to go, Shiro returned to the nest and nuzzled the curls at the edge of Lance's hairline along his neck.  
"Wanna see what we're watching?"  
"Sure!" Shiro chuckled as he queued up the video on his computer. The projector whirred to life and began a slideshow of all the pictures Lance and Shiro had taken of their dates together. It was a tradition from their first one. Lance had wanted to take at least one picture so they could always remember their first date. Since then, they'd insured to take a picture together on every date, every memorable moment filmed, and even moving in together meant having one picture taken together every day.  
Lance covered his mouth as tears welled in his eyes. Shiro wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled his Omega comfortingly.  
"Keep watching honey." Lance nodded and wiped his eyes as he continued watching the video. Shiro had video footage from the first time Lance went with Shiro to Japan to meet his family, his first Sakura watching party, and his first hotpot dinner with Shiro's family. Finally, the screen darkened again and Lance began to clap.  
"That was fantastic!"  
"Keep watching." Lance blinked, confused before he turned back to the screen. Slowly, the screen showed an older portrait of a man and woman in kimono, followed by another couple and another and another until the pictures started to get more modern. The final picture was of a woman with bright grey eyes and a man who Lance could only guess was Shiro's father, smiling at the camera, laughing as the woman held up her hand to show a ring.  
"Are those…?"  
"My parents? Yea. And that ring my mother's wearing has been in our family for years," Shiro explained as he reached into his back pocket and the screen faded to black again. "Would you like to be the next picture? With me?" Shiro pulled out the ring his mother had been wearing in the picture from his pocket and held it up for Lance to see.  
Immediately, those bright blue eyes were filling with tears again. The Omega begins to nod so quickly Shiro grabs the sides of his head to make sure it doesn't come off. With a sob of a chuckle, he presses kisses to Lance's face, licking away tears when he comes across them before pulling away enough to slip the ring onto Lance's finger.  
Lance lunged and knocked them both over into the nest of blankets as he locked lips with his now-fiancée. Tears streaked down Shiro's face as he wiped at Lance's, both of them pressing kisses to the other wherever they could.  
"I love you," he breathed against Lance's lips as he kissed him over and over again. Shiro could feel Lance's skin warming under his hands as he ran his hands over the sinewy muscles.  
"I love you too," Lance managed through his tears. "My family's gonna freak."  
"Veronica and Rachel are gonna fight for the Maid-of-Honor spot," Shiro chuckled.  
"Oh Veronica's Maid-of-Honor, hands down, no question. Rachel can stand behind her in the procession." The two shared a chuckle and a few more kisses before Shiro laid them on their sides and set his jaw in his hand just to smile at his fiancee. "What?"  
"Nothing. I just love looking at you." Lance grabbed one of the nearby pillows and covered his face with an embarrassed whine. Shiro began tugging at Lance's arms and the pillow. "Honey? What's wrong?" Lance peeked over the top of the pillow.  
"Can you die from being too happy?"  
"Well I certainly hope you don't die on me, we have a wedding to plan and lives to live together," Shiro chuckled before he leaned over and began pressing kisses to Lance's lips, running his hands over the soft skin of the Omega's torso. His fingers glided over the ribs, feeling the bottom three protruding slightly against the flesh, the firm sinew of the abdomen and the tender flesh that formed his love handles. His fingers glided up Lance's smooth back, massaging into the skin and releasing a moan from his fiancée's mouth as he pressed just right against a knot. The Cuban's head tilted back slightly and Shiro pressed a few kisses to his jaw and chin before moving to his Adam's apple, lightly tracing the cartilage with his nose before pressing open-mouthed kisses to the tanned skin over his pulse.  
Lance let out another series of moans as Shiro's ministrations went straight to his dick and caused a coil of heat to pool in his belly. A slight trickle of slick made itself known as it slipped over his perineurium and he let out a light gasp at the cool sensation, as well as the light pink marks Shiro was sucking into his collarbone.  
Shiro moved one hand to scoop Lance's legs into his hold and pulled his Omega into his lap. The lanky Omega began running his hands over Shiro's bulky shoulders, rubbing circles into the raised skin of scars. Shiro smiled as he pressed another kiss to Lance's lips.  
"Can I try something?" Shiro asked. Lance nodded, earning him another tender kiss before Shiro made his way back down his Omega's tanned throat. As if handling a porcelain doll, as Shiro moved lower on Lance's throat, he laid the Omega out over the towels and settled his head on a pile of blankets and pillows. Lance's hands rubbed tenderly over the muscles covering his Alpha's back as Shiro kissed his way over the Omega's shoulders, leaving no inch of skin untouched by lips and tongue. The Alpha made his way down Lance's arms, even pressing tender kisses to the skin of his hands, palms, and fingers.  
Lance's breathing began to tremble somewhat in his chest as Shiro moved to his chest and began running the flat of his tongue over his nipples. More slick made itself known between Lance's legs as Shiro cupped the bottom of Lance's pecs and began massaging them in his fingers. Shiro had found himself somewhat surprised by how sensitive an Omega's nipples could be during a heat, considering one of the first heats Shiro spent with Lance, he'd focused too long on giving the Omega's chest attention and had caused an orgasm that neither was expecting. Considering how impatient Lance could be during the throws of his heat, they hadn't managed to do that again for some time, but Shiro was determined one day to give Lance another orgasm from just his chest. But today wasn't that day. He wanted to completely cover his Omega in hickeys, kisses and gentle touches. Lance began tugging on Shiro's shirt with his fingers and his pants with his toes, but Shiro was determined that whether the heat had already started its initial phase or if it started in a few hours, he was going to have a squirming Omega in his lap before he got undressed.  
He paused in his actions on Lance's pecs and pecked a kiss to Lance's lips before touching foreheads with the Omega.  
"Not yet sweetheart." Lance let out a whine as Shiro returned his attention to Lance's torso, making his way down towards Lance's happy trail. Shiro couldn't help the smile crossing his lips. Lance often complained that Shiro was a bedroom bully when it came to foreplay. But the Cuban never complained about the results when he was wobbly on his legs for the next few days.  
When Shiro reached Lance's hips, he made a point of avoiding the curving cock begging for attention and drooling precum on Lance's stomach, which earned him a whine from the Omega under him as Shiro slipped down the long legs to grasp Lance's ankles in a loose hold. The Cuban yanked one of his feet away and carefully set it against Shiro's pants, pressing just slightly to the side of the heavy balls and cock tenting the fabric. Shiro released a warning growl before he grabbed Lance's foot, hauled it back up to his shoulder and dragged the Omega so that Shiro's tent pressed against the slick making the apex of the Omega's legs wet and warm. A shudder ran through the Alpha as the slick soaked into his pants and memories of past heats spent with his cock inside his Omega flooded his mind.  
A part of the Alpha wanted nothing more than to rip his pants off until his cock was freed and fuck his Omega into the closest possible state of oblivion. But another part of him, the side that wanted to make Lance know that he was loved, to show him in every tender way that he was adored and held above any other, told Shiro he still had a job to finish.  
He leaned down and began pressing more kisses to Lance's soft lips. The Omega let out a whimper as his Alpha pulled away and made brief re-visits to the sensitive spots he knew his partner had on his neck, shoulders, and chest before pulling back so he could press his lips against each of Lance's neatly trimmed toenails. Lance's face scrunched as Shiro moved up the foot to the ankle.  
"Gross," the Omega chuckled as Shiro ran his tongue over the bone protruding from the side of the ankles.  
"Honey, I'm loving every single inch of you. What's gross about that?"  
"Those are my feet and they go on the ground, which gets dirty." Shiro chuckled and leaned over Lance's long legs again.  
"You're about to get even dirtier sweetheart." Lance let out a whimper as Shiro continued his motion back up Lance's legs. The Alpha left hickeys, kisses, and strips from where his tongue laved over soft skin as he slowly worked his way up shapely calves and tender thighs.  
The Omega squirmed as Shiro began gently blowing air against the slick coating over his fiancée's balls and lips, making gooseflesh appear on the tanned arms and legs.  
"Shiro, please! I need you inside! Alpha please!" Lance gasped, grasping at Shiro's head, his fingers slipping over the short hairs. Shiro let out a chuckle as he pressed kisses and tender licks to the seams of Lance's legs.  
"Not quite yet honey, but soon. I promise," the Alpha assured as he pulled away just slightly. Lance let out a whimper as Shiro rubbed gentle circles into bony hips. At this point, the Omega was getting frustrated. He just wanted his Alpha inside him already!  
Shiro had a smirk as he moved back into the apex of his fiancée's legs and began running the flat of his tongue over the tight balls hanging just over Lance's clit. Lance's hips attempted to thrust upwards but Shiro kept one arm over his fiancée's hips, keeping him pinned to the ground.  
"Shiro, please!" Lance whined, clawing at the blankets and towels. The grin that spread over Shiro's face could only be described as wolfish as he ran his tongue over Lance's cock, earning a high keen from the other as his heels dug into his Alpha's back. Shiro felt thin fingers and well-groomed nails running over his scalp as he pressed a kiss to Lance's clit, earning him a gasp and a shiver from the Omega.  
The Alpha swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub, nosing at the balls whenever he moved upwards and blowing a gentle stream of warm air over the sensitive nerves before repeating his process. Lance moaned loudly at the sensations and continued to squirm against Shiro's hold on his lower body, keeping him firmly in place.  
Lance felt like he was slowly going insane. While that was true for how he generally was during his heats, he normally didn't get that feeling until at least day two of his heat, when he'd be in the full throws of it. Tears were running down his face as he curled his fingers into his hair, pulled at the nesting materials, tried grasping at his Alpha, squirming, anything just to get that little bit closer to bliss. Shiro had him dancing right on the razor's edge of an orgasm and Lance could feel it everywhere.  
"Shiro, please!" Lance begged tearfully. Shiro pulled up from between his fiancée's legs and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  
"I got ya honey," he whispered against the soft skin before traversing Lance's torso again with soft kisses to his sensitive spots. Lance's fingers were in his hair again as he whined, trying to arch his back into the touches, only to be held down again by his fiancée.  
Shiro pressed light kisses to the edges of the labia and Lance's heels slammed against the small of Shiro's back, sure to leave bruises as he let out a long moan at the sensation running up his spine. Shiro's tongue then traced the inner labia and Lance's breath faltered. So close. So close to where he needs his Alpha's touch.  
Shiro pulled away a little, keeping one arm securely over Lance's hips to keep him from moving too much while the other pulled the lips apart to reveal the slick, wet opening into the Omega's womb. Lance whimpered as his thighs shook on either side of Shiro's shoulders.  
"Takashi, please," the Omega sobbed as he tried again to thrust his hips towards his Alpha, only to be impeded by the arm on his hips.  
Shiro remained in that position for a little while, watching as tiny rivulets of slick made their way over the skin of Lance's ass, as his muscles moved around the wide shoulders holding him open and he resisted against the hold on his hips, trying to find any form of friction. Tears of frustration were running down Lance's cheeks as he tried to just get a little closer to Shiro's face, entice the Alpha into anything, however, Shiro's grip remained firm and kept him in place.  
Suddenly, Shiro charged forwards and began delving his tongue inside of Lance's most intimate places, tasting the hot slick and wet, sponge-like tissue inside. Lance let out a scream as a thumb began rubbing his clit and two fingers delved into his vagina beside Shiro's tongue, pressing and stretching the opening. The Omega began grabbing at anything he could, the blankets and towels around him, Shiro's hair and shirt, at his pants with his toes, screaming all the while as Shiro prodded that spot inside him that made fire come to life in all of his nerves and stars explode behind his eyelids.  
Lance let out a silent scream as he finally, finally, reached his orgasm. His cock lurched as he emptied himself on his stomach. His toes curled into the blankets and his back arched so much Shiro nearly thought he'd break his back. It took a few moments for Lance to relax back into the blankets and the hold of his Alpha, panting for air as if he'd just run a marathon.  
Shiro pulled back and wiped at his wet mouth and chin before he leaned over and began pressing kisses to his Omega's shoulder and throat again, sucking again at the pink spotting on his pulse and collarbone.  
"Still with me babe?" Shiro asked before Lance let out a snarl.  
"Takashi Shirogane, I swear to God if you don't get inside me right this minute I'm gonna-" Lance was never able to finish his thought as Shiro lightly began rubbing the crotch of his pants against Lance's still-sensitive cunt, earning him a squeaky gasp.  
"Give me a second Lance." Lance groaned as Shiro pulled away far enough to rid himself of his clothes. Immediately he was pulling Lance back into his arms and Lance's limbs were wrapping around him as if the lanky Omega were a koala and Shiro his tree. Lance started rutting against Shiro's stomach, achieving a mere second the delightful sensation before Shiro's hands on his hips kept him immobile again. The Alpha makes quick work of adjusting himself so that the head of his cock presses against the lips of Lance's entrance, drawing a moan from the tanned Omega.  
Shiro slowly pressed himself inside, pressing kisses to the hickeys lining his fiancée's neck and shoulders, sucking at a few of them to darken them more. Lance whined as Shiro barely pressed in, making each inch of his length drag on and on as he thrust slowly, only just barely deepening his movements with each thrust. Shiro let out a slight hiss as Lance's fingernails dragged over his back, leaving behind red lines that crisscrossed over the old, pale scars.  
After what felt like hours, Lance was seated entirely on his Alpha's cock. Shiro waited a little while before he started moving again, keeping his thrusts slow and methodical as he continued to suck hickeys into the exposed skin on Lance's throat and shoulders. Lance was outright sobbing, both in frustration but also some slight satisfaction. He finally had his Alpha inside him again but it just wasn't enough. He needed his Alpha's knot! At the same time though, he was grateful to Shiro going so slowly, as his nerves were still sensitive from his last orgasm.  
Shiro continued pressing kisses and sucking hickeys into Lance's chest as the two continued moving together. Lance pulled himself up enough to start pressing kisses to Shiro's head and face where he could reach, licking at little drops of sweat that had formed on the Alpha's forehead. Shiro turned his head upwards from where he'd been sucking a new hickey into Lance's sternum and smiled before the two met in a kiss. Tongues rubbed against teeth, breath was shared and Lance moaned wantonly at the taste of himself, the food Shiro had eaten and peppermint in his fiancée's mouth.  
Shiro's pace slowly increased as they continued to move together and soon enough, he was laying Lance back out on the blankets and himself behind his Omega. His knot was starting to form and they had learned through a few experiences that it was less painful for both parties to be laid out spooning each other when the knot caught. Shiro lifted Lance's leg and returned to his initial speed, earning a whimper from his fiancée. Lance twisted his head around and began pressing kisses to Shiro's jaw and cheek as the Alpha suckled more hickeys into his shoulders again.  
"Shiro, come on please," Lance gasped as Shiro bit down on a sensitive spot on the back of his neck.  
"I love you, sweetheart," Shiro breathed against the soft skin.  
"I love you too." The Alpha's tongue ran over the edge of Lance's hairline and sucked another hickey right behind his ear.  
"Imagine this takes. Fairly sure your family would insist on having the wedding before you could even see the baby bump," Shiro wrapped a hand around Lance's waist, resting his hand over where Lance's womb rested under the flesh. Lance let out a gasp as Shiro grabbed some nearby towels and bundled them over his fiancée's stomach before covering their lower halves with another blanket, almost giving the appearance that Lance's belly was swelled. Shiro took one of Lance's hands and began running their hands over it. Lance's breathing quickened, as did Shiro's thrusting.  
"Baby," Lance gasped and Shiro chuckled as he gently bit on Lance's earlobe.  
"Yea. Baby honey, I'm gonna put our baby in your belly. If we're lucky, maybe they'll be born before Thanksgiving, huh? A little autumn baby." Lance let out another whimper, this one higher and longer than the others as he bucked back against Shiro's thrusts.  
"Do it, Shiro. Please. I want your baby!" The hand holding Lance's leg up slipped up his thigh, traced the seam of his leg and then reached over to begin thumbing at Lance's clit again.  
Lance screamed as his vision went white, his cock making a mess of the towels making his pseudo-baby bump. Shiro gave a few more hard thrusts before the knot caught on Lance's rim and the Alpha released inside his Omega with a moan.  
It took a few minutes for the knot to deflate enough for Shiro to scoop Lance into his arms and press kisses to his temple.  
"You okay honey?"  
"Yea?" Lance breathed as Shiro rolled onto his own back and held Lance against his chest.  
"Gonna fall asleep on me?"  
"Probably." Shiro smiled and pressed a kiss to Lance's temple again as he rubbed his back soothingly.  
"I love you honey."  
"Love you too."  
And the two promptly passed out, exhausted from their orgasms.


End file.
